


Outline: doom unleashed

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [26]
Category: Doom (Video Games), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: All they ever found of Skull was the shattered remains of his pacifier.This is an outline, not an actual story.
Relationships: Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/275967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Outline: doom unleashed

Skull’s pacifier shatters, unleashing hell on earth. Literally. This is a doom eternal crossover.

The only thing they ever found of him was a shattered pacifier at the epicenter. Of the cloud, there was nothing, and they assumed that whatever had happened to unleash it, he’d been involved and it had killed him.

Fast forward several months, most of the Arcos are dead, picked off one by one by the denizens of hell. The only one remaining is Reborn, who has just barely managed to scrape by. He’s been surviving purely by willpower and runs afoul of some demons, only to be rescued by a Skull.

Skull who’d always screamed at the sight of blood was sewing him back together, Skull who could barely stand having a gun pointed at him, much less being shot at, was calmly and efficiently taking down cacodemons. Skull who hadn’t known what a flame even was was using his flames like they were an extension of his will.

Cue Reborn discovering a competence kink and spending most of it thinking he’s hallucinating. 

At least until they run into Kawahirs who tries to kill Skull.

Skull remains unimpressed.

Skull is an [insert op bullshit explanation here] and his power was such that it was constantly washing up against the pacifier, wearing it away like water against rock, until it eventually wore it away entirely. 

The catch is that Skull was aware of this, tried to convince Kawahari to find someone else repeatedly, tried to find someone else himself, tried to fix it, tried basically everything to prevent what happened from happening. When hell unleashed, he got dragged into hell and basically spent years fighting his way back out again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from; I was listening to the doom soundtrack and reading the reborn manga and this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> As always, free to a good home. If you do something with it, drop me a line. I'd love to read it.


End file.
